zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JadeAlannah/The fanfic of Miso Flow
One day there was a cute girl named Miso, who bumped into a boy named Kaine it was love at first sight (OH MY GOSH SO KAWAII *Ahem* I'll keep writing..), then Miso said: "Oh my, I'm so so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" . Then Kaine grinned and said "Its alright, my name is Kaine by the way". Miso didn't respond she just stared at him lost in his eyes until BAM a big explosion from the distance was heard, Kaine and Miso quickly got up looking where sound came from worried. Miso commented: "W-What was that?" she looked at Kaine worried Kaine replied: "I don't know but whatever it is we should investigate..Together.." he smiled warmly at Miso looking deep into her eyes. Miso blushed a bit and said: "G-Good i-idea!" They both ran to the sound and saw that people were getting eaten by ZOMBIEES (I'm sorry not sorry..*Keeps writing* ), Miso and Kaine looked at eachother then Kaine commented: "Oh god..Follow me to my car we need to go to my house and get weapons" he looked at Miso worried Miso replied: "O-Okay lead the way! and please hurry" she said looking back at Kaine scared.. Kaine and Miso ran to a car driving away into the sunset until the finally got to the house while a zombie was chasing them, Kaine got out of the car and yelled at Miso: "Go in the house the first door you see when you get in and grab all the food and weapons you can find the door is open!" Miso nodded and ran in the house as Kaine was fighting the Zombie with his hands, Miso went into a dark basement doing as Kaine said when she was going back up the door SLAMMED INTO HER FACE, she screamed falling down the stairs hitting her left arm, when she sat up her vision was all blurry she only saw a shadow slowly getting closer and closer yelling out something..Until Kaine pats her shoulder gently: "Miso Miso Miso! Wake up! Are you okay? What happened?!" He said covered in zombie blood. Miso replied with a low voice and a little scared: "H-Huh?..Ugh..I-I don't know..My left arm hurts though.." She said as she carefully and slowly pulled up her arm showing a bruise Kaine looked at Miso's arm and grabbed a first aid kit quickly from a box then walked back to her healing it, after a while they both ran up with bags full of food and weapons..They got in the car and started it driving away into the forest it was almost nightime but they saw wild animals run away from something, zombie sounds coming from the distance. They started to drive faster until a Zombie jumped on the window, Miso grabbed a sword from the bag and SLASHED THAT BISHES HEAD OFF the Zombie dropped off the car as more Zombies came Kaine tried to start driving again but the car didn't start, Kaine grabbed a sword and a machine gun from the bag Kaine said with a brave face and voice: "Looks like we're gonna have to fight while we run" Miso replied with a confident voice and a bright smile: "Okay, but whatever happens we stick together! right?" Kaine blushed and noded as he got out of the car with Miso, they started to fight a bunch of zombies until..A FREAKING BISH ZOMBIE BIT MISO'S LEG, Miso screamed in pain as she slashed the hell out of the Zombie falling after. Kaine quickly catched her his eyes starting to tear up a bit knowing what happened he carried her away bridal style, until they reached a point where they were both surrounded by the zombies they got closer and closer and closer until..POOF (Why did I make a poof sound?..Meh who cares? *Keeps writing*) a helicopter hovered over them a rope falling down for them to climb, Kaine puts Miso on his back wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he climbs the rope, they both sit down when they get in the helicopter the soldiers staring at Miso's leg whispering to eachother, Kaine glared at the once in a while but he tried to comfort Miso sitting her on his lap Random Soldier: "Is..Is she bitten?!" the soldier said shocked when he saw the bite was from a human mouth Kaine glared at the soldier saying with a tough voice: "So? What if she is?! There must be a cure!" Miso whispered to Kaine with a broken voice: "I-It's okay K-Kaine..We both know w-what will happen.." All Soldiers got up and grabbed them pulling them out of the helicopter: "We are sorry but we cannot let you in here!" Miso and Kaine screamed as they slipped and fell off the helicopter, as they were falling from the clouds Kaine grabbed Miso by her arms and pulled her close kissing her deeply. Miso kissed back weakly crying in pain but in joy too.. Kaine said after the long kiss: "I-I love you Miso, and I'll always love you!" Miso surprised yelled: "I LOVE YOU TOO KAINE I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE I SAW YOU!" Tears were flying through the sky They both kissed one last time and SPLASH they dropped with a pool of blood aroud them..While Miso's and Kaine's hands were holding eachother even if they were dead..The end of the fanfic Miso Flow! I'm so sorry for my mistakes in spelling XD well I hope you enjoyed it..Tell me in le comments if I should make more >.< Well bye and thanks for reading! JadeAlannah (talk) 02:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Jade AlannahJadeAlannah (talk) 02:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Jesus tits in a tight bikini Category:Blog posts